


Goodnight

by seakilthane (IzzyMeadows)



Category: Bakuten Shoot Beyblade, Beyblade
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-21 06:41:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15551913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IzzyMeadows/pseuds/seakilthane
Summary: Everything started with a bad horror movie.





	Goodnight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [misdre](https://archiveofourown.org/users/misdre/gifts).



> Disclaimer: _Beyblade_ is not mine and I obviously don’t earn anything by writing this, except having fun and practicing my English.
> 
> Happy birthday, Misi~
> 
> *goes hide under a rock*

_“Hit me like a ray of sun burning through my darkest night.”_

Beyoncé: _Halo_.

* * *

 

The movie was a success, Max thought in the way home from the cinema.

Well, actually the movie was terrible, but Max was happy with it: he had picked it, Rei had agreed to go with him, even after he was informed that it was a horror movie, and it had been pretty funny to watch. And Rei had hidden his face in his arm and shoulder a couple of times, which was part hilarious, part endearing and part one of the reasons he had picked a horror movie to begin with. Rei was even cuter when he got scared. Besides, he couldn’t be mad at him because he had been laughing with him for a long part of the movie. It was so bad even Rei had enjoyed it!

“So you’re not so much of a scaredy cat after all” he teased, grinning widely.

Rei pretended shock.

“So you insisted on seeing a horror movie to scare me!” he pushed him softly and delivered a small giggle. “Well, you didn’t get to this time!”

Max also chuckled and stepped a bit ahead. It was fall and the ground was covered with red momiji leaves.

“You did get scared like twice though.”

Rei pouted. A leaf fell directly on his nose. He took it in his hand and looked at it for a moment.

“And you have an appalling taste for movies” he said, throwing the red leaf towards his boyfriend’s head.

It didn’t even touch it though: it just fell lazily to the ground, joining the other leaves, and being stepped on only a second after, when Max turned around with a wide smile.

“But!” he said, taking Rei’s hand and intertwining their fingers “I have the best taste for boys” he winked.

Rei blushed a bit, but he felt as if his face had turned into a momiji leaf. “Stop it, you’re trying to embarrass me.”

“Don’t I always?”

“You’re mean” he was smiling though.

“Only to you!”

“Then you’re even meaner.”

“I’m worse than the movie” Max groaned, trying to mimic the monsters in the film.

Rei arched his dark brows and couldn’t help but chuckle when he thought he ended being a little scarier than them.

“Eh... No. Nothing can be worse than that movie. Let’s not watch it ever again.”

“Fine! There’s a lot of horror movies we haven’t watched yet.”

Rei sighed.

“There’s a lot of _other_ movies too.”

They were then at the door of Max’s house. The blond boy opened the door yelling “I’m home!”, but there was no answer. Rei came in after him and closed the door, thankful for the warm temperature of the house. He didn’t like the cold of the fall evenings. Max looked at him with a smile on his face.

“Daddy’s not home. We’re all alone, like the guys in the film! What would you do if the monsters came and took me?”

Rei laughed a bit and sat on the couch.

“They wouldn’t take you. You’d outsmart them just by existing. You’d end up taking them!”

Max’s eyes sparkled mischievously, and he sat beside his boyfriend to hug him.

“I could ask Mama and Professor to analyze them! Don’t you think they would be good mad scientists?”

Rei caressed his blond hair with his fingertips. Max hugged him tighter and mimicked a purr, making him laugh.

“Not the Professor... He’d probably be hiding somewhere with me” he joked.

“He could hide in your hair” Max said happily.

“Never.”

Max touched his ponytail and then buried his fingers in Rei’s thick hair, gently massaging his scalp.

“Why not?”

Rei sighed contentedly: Max gave pretty good head massages. His hands were magical and his cool fingers and hard nails knew exactly where and how to rub to make him feel like in heaven.

“Because I wouldn’t let go of my hair in that setting... I’d rather keep it tied and hidden in my clothes. The monsters won’t use it to catch me!”

Max laughed a bit.

“How thoughtful! And how would you save the Professor?”

Rei leaned into his touch and yawned.

“Well, he’d probably think of a good plan, so he’d save me instead...” Max stopped his massage. “No, keep going, please...”

“You’re going to fall asleep on me...”

“Sorry...” Rei sighed and yawned again. Sleeping on Max’s shoulder sounded so appealing right now... “Can I?”

His boyfriend giggled and nodded, smiling sweetly. “Come here, kitten!”

* * *

When Tarou got home, he found the two boys peacefully asleep on the couch, Rei’s head on Max’s shoulder, Max’s pale fingers still buried in dark locks. He smiled and touched Max’s shoulder gently. His son blinked slowly and immediately looked at Rei’s sleeping form.

“What time is it?” he asked with a low voice.

“Time to wake up, or you won’t be able to sleep tonight. I’m going to make dinner, will you help me?”

“Of course! Let me wake Rei up and we’ll go!”

While Tarou went to the kitchen and started cooking, Max cupped Rei’s face in his hands and started peppering small kisses on his cheeks. His boyfriend’s golden eyes opened slowly and he giggled a little. Max gave him a last kiss on the nose and smiled.

“Hey” he greeted softly. “Slept well?”

Rei nodded. “What time is it?”

“Almost dinner time. Daddy’s cooking, wanna go and help?”

“We slept for like three hours... It’s a bit too much.”

“Yeah, we’ll have to talk a lot in bed to catch sleep tonight” Max joked. He got up and took Rei’s hand. “Let’s help with the dinner!”

* * *

“Was the movie so boring?” Tarou joked when they entered the kitchen.

“It was funny!” Max said with a wide grin.

“It was so bad it was funny” Rei corrected.

“Sometimes those are the best movies.”

“Even Rei had fun, and it was a horror movie, so yes!”

“Don’t you like horror movies, Rei?” Tarou asked.

“Not usually, but I guess some are...” he didn’t want to say good, so he had to think for a moment before finding the proper word: “enjoyable.”

“He’s scared of them” Max said.

He took dishes and glasses from the cupboards and set them on the table. Rei scowled at him, but helped him anyway.

“Then why do you make him watch them?” Taro asked with a confused face.

The dark haired boy pointed at him, supporting the questions, as if saying “see? I’m not the only one that doesn’t get it!”.

“Because he hugs me when he gets scared and it’s cute!”

Rei blushed a bit and pretended not having heard that. Tarou looked at him, the pan on his hand, and pretended not to see his blush.

“Well, dinner’s ready!” he announced.

The Mizuharas didn’t add ketchup to their omuraisu, obviously: they added mayonnaise and, of course, Rei’s plate also had its share. He fortunately did like mayo, and Max was kind enough to him to not give him too much, so he enjoyed his dinner as well.

“You should cook one of these days” Max said lively. “Rei’s cooking is very good.”

“Is it?”

“I just can cook” Rei smiled, “I’m not exactly a pro. But I can cook for both of you whenever you want, of course.”

“You have to make that... Chinese beef stew with all the spices and the hoisin sauce...” Max sighed happily.

“... Just for you to cover it with mayonnaise, am I right?”

“Everything tastes better with mayo!”

Rei finished his omuraisu and drank a bit of water.

“I’m fairly sure that doesn’t apply to cakes” he declared.

“I’m on Rei’s boat this time” Tarou said, laughing.

Max looked at the two of them and chuckled softly. “I’ll have to try!”

“Not if I can stop you” Rei affirmed with a comically serious face. “Now let’s clean this, alright? Let your father rest after cooking for us.”

“How kind of you, thanks.”

Max winked at his father.

“I told you he’s the best!”

Rei laughed softly.

“I still won’t let you add mayo to the cakes.”

Tarou went out of the kitchen and Max immediately slapped Rei’s butt. “Now you’re the mean one and I’ll punish you later” he threatened with a smile.

Rei’s face was as red as the momiji leaves at the street.

“Max, please, know some shame! What if your father walks in and sees you slapping me?”

The blonde giggled. “I just like touching you.”

“You can... Just not there...”

Max’s arms wrapped around his hips and his hands rested exactly _there_. Before Rei could protest, his boyfriend was kissing him.

He just cupped his face and kissed him back, sweet and soft and not daring touch him more than that.

The blond boy hugged him by the waist and left a trail of butterfly kisses on his neck. Rei shuddered at the warm touch and caressed the fair, wavy hair.

“Not here” he muttered.

He wanted more touching, too much more than just stand in the kitchen getting kissed on the neck.

Max looked at him, seeing the want in his face, and gave him the sweetest smile. “My room?”

Rei nodded.

“Please.”

* * *

Max closed the dolor of his room and gently pushed Rei against it to kiss him. Rei hugged his waist and kissed him back, hot and needy and blushing furiously, not wanting to step back despite the embarrassment.

“Gods, Rei...” Max shuddered and went for his neck again. “I love it when you want me” he giggled and bit him softly.

His boyfriend caressed his back and shoulders and let out a little moan. “I always want you, silly...” Max kissed his ear and he moaned again.

“You’re sensitive here” the blond chuckled.

Rei nodded and eased his hand under Max’s T-shirt, cautiously touching him with his fingertips. “You like this?”

Max started fiddling with Rei’s shirt and kissing his neck again. He got rid of the shirt and left a trail of kisses on his neck and shoulder, touching his strong arms. Rei just let him do whatever he wanted. He didn’t really know what to do, and just kept caressing Max’s stomach. The blond looked at his red face.

“Are you OK? Do you wanna stop?”

“No! I mean...” Rei took a deep breath. “Yes, I’m OK, and no, I don’t want to stop... I just... Don’t know what I have to do.”

Max laughed and kissed his cheek. “Me neither! Don’t think, just do what you want.” He sat on the bed and patted the mattress beside him. “Come...”

Rei didn’t think, just went to sit with his cute boyfriend and kissed him again. “I just want to touch you” he muttered.

Max started undressing. “Then touch me.”

Rei looked at his small body, his milky white skin, the huddled freckles here and there. He wanted to touch every part of him, and started with his hip, carefully, doubting despite knowing he wasn’t hurting him at all. “Your skin’s really soft” he whispered.

Max nodded and sat again, not beside him, but on his lap. He was naked, but Rei just looked at his face, his smile and his big blue eyes, and caressed his thighs, slowly moving his palms from the hips to the knees.

“Got it from Mama” Max said sweetly, and pushed him backwards to start kissing Rei’s torso.

“You’re prettier than her though.” Max pinched his sides. “No, please... That tickles...”

“I’m punishing you” the younger boy smiled mischievously and tickled him more.

Rei flinched and tried unsuccessfully to hide from his hands, laughing awkwardly. “Please...” he moaned, “stop... Don’t be mean...”

He heard Max’s voice in his right ear: “Yeah, beg for my mercy, beg” he crooned and laughed and breathed on Rei’s ear, and it was surprisingly hot.

“I do, I do...! Stop please, I can’t hardly breathe anymore...”

Max graciously ended his torture and kissed his boyfriend’s face. He found out it was a little damp and tried to dry it with his thumbs. “Did I hurt you, or are you crying from laughter?”

“From laughter...” Rei was panting. “You’re mean...”

“Am I? Do you want more tickles?”

“No!” he immediately protected his waist and belly with his arms, and Max, laughing again, grabbed his pants.

“Can I remove these?”

Rei gave it a brief thought and nodded. If his boyfriend was naked, why wouldn’t he?

The blond took his pants and underwear away and touched his legs, from the hips to the ankles. Rei had good legs, quite long and slender, but also strong.

It was dark and neither of them could see the other clearly, but they could feel every touch even more. Max straddled his boyfriend again and slowly lay down upon him. They found each other’s mouth in the dark and met in a heated kiss, while the blond moved over Rei’s bigger body, pressing his hips lightly against Rei’s, slow and careful and hot. Rei touched him, felt the soft freckled skin getting warmer under his fingers and moaned in his mouth. He was overwhelmed by all the feelings and sensations and didn’t even realize he was moving just like Max, desperately wanting that amazing friction and the warmth pooling under his belly.

Max panted when he felt Rei grinding his hips into him, and let out a little moan when he ended the kiss and looked at the flushed face of pure bliss he was seeing. Gods, Rei was so beautiful it hurt, especially now, all messy and panting and seemingly falling apart. He moved harder and faster, trying to get more of all those enthralling reactions, and kissed him again and again, all over his face and neck and throat, feeling Rei’s hands touch him everywhere. They stopped at his butt and Max chuckled softly when they pressed him hard against his boyfriend.

Then Rei let out the loudest moan and went still as his orgasm hit him, and Max cupped his jaw and kissed him deeply, moving yet a bit harder until he finished, his moans muffled by the kiss and Rei’s hands still pressing their hips together.

He left a last kiss on his jaw and got off him, curling by his side with a contented sigh. Rei laid on his side and took Max’s hand in his. He had the sweetest smile on his face. It wasn’t too long before both were sound asleep.

* * *

“Good morning.”

“Oh, good morning Rei! What about Max?”

“He’s still sleeping. I didn’t want to bother him.”

Tarou smiled and took a sip from his cup of coffee.

“How was your night?” he asked kindly.

And maybe he shouldn’t have, because Rei blushed so hard he looked like he was going to faint any moment.

“Eh... Well... I-I mean good!” he stuttered at last. “I, eh... We... Slept well... I guess.”

Tarou raised his eyebrows. “You guess.”

Rei stared at him with a confused face. “Yes...?” he answered after almost half a minute. “I have to go.”

And he practically ran away from the kitchen.

Later, when Max woke up and went for breakfast, his father gave him a knowing look.

“Hi daddy! ... What’s up?”

Tarou smiled.

“Nothing. Take care.”


End file.
